


Castielle and Deanna

by TaymeeLove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deanna and Castielle, F/F, Fem Destiel - Freeform, Female Cas, Female Dean, Pretty much just Sex, Somnophilia, fem slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooooo.... I wrote this in my favorite tumblr Cocklesanddestieltrash 's ask box cause she likes fem!destiel but it bugged me cause it didn't have enough detail. although I still feel like its my best work I feel I did amazing since I've never really read any fem!destiel fics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castielle and Deanna

Castielle lay in bed waiting for Deanna to get home, she had a shift at the bar tonight so Castielle was trying to stay awake, but she had finally gotten the air conditioner to kick on and could feel comfortable in her own skin again. Deanna liked to keep the heat on, and Castielle was not happy about that... at all. She lay in the bed in just her pink boy shorts and matching sports bra with a thin sheet laid across her stomach, her long brown hair with blue tips on the top of her head in a messy bun. 

 

When Deanna got home from work she stripped down to nothing and walked into their room finding Castielle laid in bed her legs were spread and the sheet showing off the growing wetness between her legs, letting let out a moan in her sleep that sounded a lot like her own name. Deanna let out a breath before sucking in another, leaning onto the bed gently and situating herself in between her girlfriends legs and letting out the breath. Castielle let out another moan. Deanna gently pulled the boy shorts down and replaced them with her mouth. 

 

She licked and sucked on her girlfriends clit, not before long her girlfriends legs began to shake as she woke up just in enough time to moan out a quiet "De" before coming. Deanna smiled at her girlfriend before moving up her body and kissing her like a lifeline. Castielle moved to push Deanna on the bed and straddled her thigh rubbing her own on Deanna's clit. 

 

"Hey doll," Castielle said quietly. 

 

"What do you say we keep ringing that bell, Elle?" Deanna laughed at her own joke, getting an eye roll in reply. 

 

"I still hate that stupid joke, loser. How about we see how much you can 'ring my bell' and get yourself off just from me getting off from you?" 

 

They did this every once and a while when feeling frisky, they would see if one could get off just from pleasuring the other. Castielle turned around and straddled Deanna's face putting her own between her thighs. She gripped the sheets tight in her hands between the other's leg breathing and moaning on Deanna's clit marveling at how the wet patch grew in her thin lace panties, every few moans she would suck on the panties just enough to taste her girlfriend but not enough to get her off. 

 

Deanna loved it when Castielle sat on her face, she had her hands free to do whatever she wanted. She pushed up the sports bra her girlfriend was wearing to tease her nipples. She used the slick wetness from between her girlfriend's legs as lube, pushing her fingers in and out of her vagina before pulling them out and rubbing and teasing them on her girlfriends other hole. Deanna knew just how kinky Castielle was and how she loved to try everything at least once, one of these things was anal which Deanna was surprised to find out that Castielle got off on almost as easily as she got off on everything else. Which to be honest was very easy. Castielle was a minx in bed, always soaking wet and always easy to bring to orgasm, and always recovering quick to the point where she was insatiable and begging "one more, please, hunny one more." 

 

This was one of those times and every breathy please that was let out between her legs had Deanna soaking through her lace panties. Every time her girlfriend sucked the fabric it brought her close and closer to her own orgasm, but not being insatiable like Castielle she was happy with just one during sex, she was ecstatic with two don’t get her wrong, but they normally stopped after one. 

 

When Deanna finally came Castielle moved off her pulled off her bra the rest of the way off and laid her head on her girlfriends chest and promptly fell asleep. Deanna didn't have the heart to move to clean either of them off and decided they could together in their morning shower, before she fell asleep while playing with the little fly away hairs from her girlfriends messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> also, I think for a female who hates being ate out ((don't tell me that's tmi, you just read my porn)) I feel I did amazing on that.


End file.
